


Harry One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: Summer Love

by 1D_1Shots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_1Shots/pseuds/1D_1Shots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a little bit of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested the girl whose name I can’t say quite right but who always shares the greatest Niall gifs. <3

_Don’t promise that you’re gonna write,_  
_don’t promise that you’ll call._  
_Just promise that you won’t forget we had it all._  
(Harry)

 

Meeting her gaze over the heads of about two dozen kids, Harry could tell she didn’t know why he was smiling at her and that it was driving her a little crazy. He liked that. She’d had him off-kilter since the day they’d met, so sure of herself and certain of who she was that she’d made Harry feel nothing more than a clueless teenager again.

He was smiling because she had a smudge of dirt that covered the better part of the right side of her jaw. Harry knew she wouldn’t care if she knew, but she didn’t know. It felt like a temporary secret to him.

They posed for pictures with the kids, teachers and other volunteers in front of the new school they’d help build, the South African heat blazing. The trip had been exactly what Harry’s heart and soul had needed. No press was there, no paparazzi; he’d just been Harry, a volunteer. There was no internet in their village and he’d slept in a tent, on the ground. But the children had accepted him with such a pure, unrestrained love that his heart felt full, every single day.

Pictures done, his smile got a little more mischievous as she walked over to him.  

“Harry…”

He liked – a lot – the way his name sounded coming from her mouth, so he purposefully didn’t respond until she’d said it again.

“You’ve got dirt on you face,” he said, chuckling. “I’ll fix it.” He made a matching smudge on her other cheek, which prompted some nearby giggles.

“We have an audience again,” she said, turning to look at the half-dozen girls, all around eight years old, who had taken to following the two of them around. They had no idea who he was, they just wanted to see if they could catch them kissing. Again.

“D'you want to take a walk?” she was asking him, drawing his attention back.  She didn’t care at all, not in the least, that her face was dirty, that her fingernails were ragged and caked in grime, that her hair was messy and sweaty.  And Harry loved that; Harry thought he loved her for that.

He nodded, offered her his arm, the sleeves of his filthy t-shirt rolled up to his shoulders. “Let’s walk.”

She steered him to a large tree that provided some measure of shade. She’d told him three times what kind it was, but he hadn’t retained it yet.  

“You leave tomorrow? Back to being someone rich and famous, someone known and loved by millions.”  He could see her looking at him peripherally.  “Someone who showers.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as they sat under the tree, facing away from the school – it was as private as they could get.

“I won’t lie – I look forward to showering. I’m not sure I’ve seen my skin in about five weeks. You’re staying on, right?”

“For a couple of weeks, yes.  Then we go to India.”  Her head was on his shoulder now and he took her hand.

When in a place where days are all exactly the same, the passing of time isn’t measured as it would be otherwise. His stay was marked in events, not days. He’d met her shortly after arriving. By the time the foundation of the school was laid, they were working on four hours of sleep a night because after bedtime was the only chance they had to really talk. He’d kissed her for the first time as she leaned against a newly-raised wall, after she’d confessed she knew who he was though she couldn’t name more than three of his songs. She wasn’t even apologetic when she’d said it, and he’d had to kiss her for that. She’d kissed him back then… and every time he’d kissed her since.  She always made him come to her, but not in a way that seemed an effort to keep the upper hand. She was just allowing it to be his decision.

“If we’d met somewhere else, you wouldn’t like me, would you? Do you do this often? Get close to someone you work with for a few weeks.”

“I don’t do this often, and… no, I probably wouldn’t have liked you like this. Everything that brought you here for a break is what I need to breathe. I couldn’t live in your world.” As if she sensed her answer had bruised him, she turned her head and he could feel her lips against his shoulder. She’d kissed him all over, his arms and hands and chest and neck, even when he was filthy. She never seemed to notice.

“I understand.” There was an incredible sadness in it, but also a profound contentment.  They’d fulfilled, entirely, their roles in each other’s lives. He didn’t figure many people got to say that.  “So, if I asked you if I could send you some concert tickets or something, if we’re ever sort of in the same area…?”

Her only response was to smile at him, once more unapologetic in her unspoken ‘no’. It wasn’t him, he knew she had love for him. His life just wasn’t hers, and she wasn’t sorry for that. He had to kiss her again, and again she kissed him back, allowing him to fold her into his arms.

“I’m going to remember you, Harry Styles,” she said to him.  “That way if our paths cross again someday… ”

“Maybe I’ll look out on the crowd at a show, see you there, yeah?”

She laughed again. “Maybe… It’s time for dinner, I won’t keep you from the kids now, we should get back.  Tonight, we can sneak out after curfew one last time.”  This time, for the first time, she kissed him.

And Harry kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> 1D One Shots are one-offs, 1,000 words or less and based on specific 1D lyrics. They feature the singer of that lyric and can be about a fandom ship (like Ziam) or that 1D member and a (usually) not-named gal/guy. And I do requests. :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at 1d-1shots . I toss up the new one-shots there first and take requests/prompts there as well. New to the fanfic thing, so (helpful) input is welcome!


End file.
